


Loudmouth

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Dead Kennedys, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, OT3, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus suddenly feels like he knows his friends much more better now and he can't decide whether that's a good or bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loudmouth

They were at Ray's hole-in-the-wall apartment and despite the knowledge that Ray's landlord was a piece of shit that sought out any excuse to hassle him, Klaus couldn't see Jello acknowledge, or even care for that matter, in his current state. Personally, Klaus was surprised that Ray wasn't trying to shut him up. Ray looked as if he didn't care either, which was odd.

Jello was in one of his _moods_ again and, as such, he was drunk nearly to the point where he couldn't stand up on his own anymore. He'd been pissed off about something or other, neither Klaus nor Ray were sure what of, and Jello was practically blacking out and spewing nonsense at the top of his lungs. Not to mention that it was nearly three in the morning. So all things considered, it was a normal night.

Jello's legs grew heavier with the amount of alcohol he slammed down just a few moments prior, until finally giving out and collapsing against the ratty couch between Ray and Klaus. Klaus let out an _oomph_ when Jello landed a bony elbow and most of his weight into his stomach, but Ray stayed neutral as ever. That is, until Ray finally spoke up and deterred Jello's mind from it's ramblings.

"Someone oughta shut you up once in awhile," Ray says absently like he's off in another tangent. He extends his arm across the back of the couch, curling it around Jello's shoulders ever so slightly.

"I'd like to see you try and shut me up," Jello retorts with a slur, slumping his head down as he giggles to himself.

Klaus turns his head, trying to look past Jello's face obscuring his line of vision, and saw something flicker in the blue of Ray's irises. He wasn't sure what it meant but Klaus was hoping against hope that Ray wasn't actually considering what Jello had proposed in his drunken state. Klaus could see the situation unfold before him as Ray stood up abruptly.

"You know, you're a real brat sometimes. And you're a loudmouth," Ray tells Jello mirthlessly.

"Well, I think we should call it a night," Klaus begins to say, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand and struggling to stand up from his spot on the couch.

"No, you're going to sit down," Ray tells Klaus, pointing a finger at him but never tearing his eyes away from Jello who is fading in and out of consciousness. "It seems like Eric here needs a little lesson in respect."

Ray never used Jello's real name unless he absolutely had a problem with him and the fact that he _did_ could only mean one of two things. Either Ray was going to threaten leaving the band or he was going to give Jello a piece of his mind with his fists. Klaus sat back down slowly, taking his place next to Jello once again, and expecting the worst. It made Klaus' stomach turn either way, leaving him to fidget uncomfortably next to Jello who slumped against him.

"What are you gonna do? _Gag me?_ " Jello scoffs, laughing into the side of Klaus' neck when his head lolled off to one side.

"That's not a bad idea..." Ray thinks out loud idly. He responds almost too quickly which leaves Klaus to wonder if he'd been planning to do just that all along. "Get on your knees."

Klaus watches as Jello's face goes through a series of facial twitches, like he's just now catching on as to what Ray is ordering of him. Jello's face flushes slightly and despite the fact that his head is swimming and his body is lazy, Jello musters up to energy to drop to his knees in front of Ray with his back to Klaus. It still hasn't dawned on Klaus as to what Ray intends to do even when it's right there in front of him.

"What are you waiting for?" Ray asks shortly, hands on his hips and tapping his foot with little patience. "You _know_ what happens now."

"I-- But--" Jello sputters incoherently, flushing at just the implication. Jello slumps his shoulders and looks off to the left almost bashfully, feeling Klaus' skeptical eyes on his back. "Not in front of him..."

"What? You're afraid of Klaus seeing what happens to a whore who can't shut their big mouth?" Ray belittles, taking a step closer so that he's towering over Jello even more.

Klaus' face turns deathly pale, partly because he's never heard Ray say such degrading things before but mostly because of what those words might imply about Jello and Ray. It hadn't been too clear and Klaus didn't connect the dots before but now there was definitely a light and bell going off in his head. He immediately went from _no clue_ to _totally gets it_ in the blink of an eye, but it still didn't explain why Klaus needed to be present for this _lesson_. Possibly to embarrass Jello further for his insolence.

Jello doesn't say anything for the longest time. His eyes are fluttering between the rest of the room and the buckle on Ray's belt. He's getting antsy now and he knows deep down inside he can refuse at any moment, but a part of Jello wants to be humiliated and wants Klaus to see this more intimate part of his and Ray's relationship. Jello looks up at Ray with doubled vision, feeling a pounding headache forming in one of his eye sockets.

"No, I-- I just-- I'm sorry..."

"Well? Get to it, then," Ray orders after a moment of Jello struggling to form his reply.

The singer rubs the heel of his hands into his eyes, hoping to adjust his slurred vision, and reaches out hesitantly to fumble with the buckle on Ray's belt. The metal rattles when Jello clicks open the buckle, revealing the other obstacles he must conquer in order to get to Ray's groin. Klaus can't see past Jello's head but he doesn't need to. He has a pretty good idea of what's happening, assuming that the sound of rustling clothes and a zipper is reliable.

Klaus figures Jello has successfully opened the front of Ray's pants because Jello drops his arms to his sides and sits back somewhat. It's Jello's last chance to back out but any hesitation he had before is gone out the window when he feels fingers thread through his hair. Jello glances up at Ray, seeking confirmation in those malicious blue eyes.

"Go on..." Ray urges with a nod, pulling Jello's head in a little closer to reinforce his words. "If you're gonna use your mouth, you might as well use it properly."

Jello swallows, dropping his gaze back down to the obvious bulge in Ray's underwear and palms it numbly with his hand. The man above him sighs with content, pressing firmly into his palm for more contact. Jello hooks his thumbs into the elastic band of Ray's underwear and hikes them down far enough to reveal Ray's source of arousal.

Suddenly, Ray fists his hand in Jello's short hair more tightly and yanks his head back so that he's looking skyward. Ray grabs the base of his cock and smacks Jello across the face with it, making a _pop!_ noise at the hollowness of his cheeks. Jello opens his mouth wider, letting his tongue slip out ever so slightly so Ray can tap the head on his cock against the flat of it. Ray seems satisfied by this alone, moving the moistened tip along Jello's lips and tongue to paint them with pre-come.

Ray gets bored after a short interval and the frontman dips his head down with guidance from Ray, opening his too dry mouth and closing his eyes in concentration. When he feels Ray's cock brush past his lips Jello automatically flicks his tongue, tasting the bitterness of the guitarist's pre-come. Jello's lips wrap securely around the tip, easing the way for him as his mouth waters from the act. One of his hands unconsciously reaches up to grasp the base of Ray's cock to stroke and squeeze periodically.

Klaus shifts uneasily in his spot on the couch, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him as he becomes mildly aroused by watching this tableaux of intimacy between his two friends. Ray never looks up to meet Klaus' eyes and the bassist is quite thankful for that, then again Ray has a more pleasing view on things anyway. Judging by they way Jello's head is bobbing, Klaus is sure that Ray's getting quite the show from his point of view.

"Make sure you get it nice and wet," Ray comments, grabbing both sides of Jello's head and thrusting more purposefully into the slick suction. "I'd hate to hurt you."

Jello moaned around his mouthful, trying to pace himself as Ray took over, and did his best to coat Ray's cock with as much saliva as he could manage. Jello knew what Ray's comment meant and he assumed that Klaus would not only be a captive audience but also a participant for what was to come. The thought alone made his head swim more than alcohol ever could.

Ray is pulling Jello's mouth down over the length of his cock on every thrust inward, driving himself near the brink each time. Ray's hands twist near painful in his hair but the numbing sensation from alcohol is enough to make it almost non-existent. Jello takes as much as he can whilst alternatively trying to breathe through his nose. The only thing stopping Jello from gagging is the hand wrapped around the base to limit his intake. His tongue is leaden, slipping smoothly along the underside to wet it liberally before Ray pulls him off altogether.

Jello gasps momentarily, finding his breath once again after Ray has thoroughly used his mouth. He coughs shortly when he inhales some of his saliva, curling over himself to heave more easily. Ray cups Jello underneath the chin and raises his head up at attention, stooping down to whisper something in Jello's ear.

The words are too hushed for Klaus to hear but he's sure that he'll soon be finding out the next instruction Ray has given Jello and, in a sense, Klaus already knows. Jello struggles up on his half asleep feet and turns around to face Klaus. His lips are slick with saliva and a darker shade of pink from sucking Ray off and the sight of him causes Klaus to flush with excitement. Klaus hasn't said anything the whole time and doesn't plan to either. He's a part of whatever Ray and Jello had going on, now.

Jello hikes his tattered jeans and underwear down in one motion, exposing his lower half and leaving his torso still clothed. He walks the short distance to where Klaus sits in aroused shame, squirming as he tries to mask his erection. It doesn't really help when Jello drops down to his knees in front of Klaus and it helps even less when his friend runs his hands up his thighs. Jello glances back at Ray who is approaching him with intent in his blue irises.

"Eric, what did I tell you?" Ray chides with a _tsk_ , using Jello's real name once again to remind him of his place. "Now suck his cock like a good boy."

Jello turns back to Klaus, unwilling to meet his eyes because of his own embarrassment, and goes for Klaus' fly. Klaus lets Jello pull out his already straining cock without protest. He doesn't even flinch when Jello wraps his hand around the hot half hard flesh. Jello doesn't immediately do what Ray has asked of him, instead stroking Klaus to beckon the bassist into full hardness.

It doesn't take as long as Klaus would like to admit, but he can't exactly help the fact that he's turned on either. Klaus watches Jello wet his mildly abused lips in preparation, savoring the way Jello seems to blush just before leaning in. He licks the tip of Klaus' cock experimentally, tasting his band mate for the first time and finding it quite pleasing on his tongue.

A repressed shudder racks Klaus' frame at the first touch of Jello's tongue until he suppresses himself back into rigidity, becoming stiff under Jello's contact. Jello grinned softly to himself, finding it oddly endearing how nervous and unsure Klaus was, but he didn't have time to think of things like that. Especially when he could feel Ray kneel behind him, lining his cock up with his entrance.

Ray nudged and pushed his way into Jello, uncaring if the shallow stab inward was painful for him or not. It took the wind out Jello, so much so that he momentarily stopped breathing and faltered with stroking Klaus' cock. His eyes squeezed together tightly and his mouth hung open, but no sound was audible as Jello waded through the pain until it subsided as much as it would.

Now that Ray was tightly sheathed within the confines of Jello's channel, Jello found that it was the best time to comply with Ray's request. Jello's lips envelope Klaus' sizeable cock, taking more than he means to right away when Ray pushes him forward. Ray bends him in such a way that it forces Klaus all the way to the back of Jello's throat, prompting his gag reflex to object. Jello pulls off quickly, sputtering as he did.

"You should be more careful of what you wish for," Ray informs him, referring to Jello's outburst from earlier.

Ray grabs Jello's hips and pulls him back moderately, angling his ass in a way that makes it easy for Ray to thrust. He almost immediately starts thrusting when he finds his niche, pounding away at Jello's rear end so that the sound of his hips snapping against Jello's ass fills the silence between them all.

Klaus' dark eyes alternate between watching Ray's hips snap against Jello and gauging all the subtle facial twitches Jello makes while he sucks him off. Klaus is too nervous to tangle his hands in Jello's hair, but he's rather content with remaining inactive as the latter bobs his mouth up and down in jerky bursts that are ultimately controlled by the way Ray fucks Jello.

Jello is struggling to keep a steady rhythm as well as suppressing the noises he makes around Klaus' cock. Although, neither seem to matter as Klaus lets out a small groan and shifts his hips up marginally, as if to seek out more moist warmth. It may not seem like a big deal but it's a giant victory for Jello's ego. He gets off on getting others off.

"Aren't you just the bitch in heat?" Ray smirks with amusement, panting out a small chuckle in between thrusts. "You just can't get enough cock, can you?"

Ray is really giving it to Jello at this point, enjoying how his own cock disappears in and out of Jello's hole in a blur of flushed skin. His grip on Jello's hips is undoubtedly bruising but the singer is hardly in a position to object or voice his discomfort, what with his mouth being full of Klaus' cock and all. Ray likes the thought of sharing Jello with other people and it's a wonder why he never pursued this fantasy before.

Jello braces a hand against Klaus' abdomen, having slipped his hand underneath the bassist's shirt, as he keeps the other wrapped firmly around the base. He can feel Ray's hand knot in his hair as he pushes his head down further, forcing Jello to take all of Klaus in his mouth, and relishing in the gagging that follows soon after. Jello was hoping his hand would prevent him from taking too much, but Klaus' cock was surprisingly moderately bigger than Ray's.

Jello could feel himself beginning to sober up somewhat, feeling the dull ache setting within himself as Ray's cock jabbed harshly into his body. His throat was fucked shallowly as well, trying to adjust to the way Ray bobbed his head for him on Klaus' throbbing cock. Jello knew he must've been a sight to see as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and saliva had started to seep out from around his abused lips.

If you had asked Klaus before if he ever imagined himself in a threesome with two of his best friends, he would've scoffed at such absurdity. But if you asked that same question now he'd probably blush profusely and die a little inside. That's not to say that Klaus wasn't enjoying it, because he was. Very much so... That's why it was so hard for him to react properly when he finally came.

There was a moment of pure panic as Klaus felt the dam within his cock start to crumble. So instead of coming in Jello's mouth like a normal person, Klaus scrambles to pull him off at the last second, spurting his release in thick streaks across Jello's red lips and flushed cheekbones. Jello parts his lips marginally as he's finally able to voice his discomfort as well as his pleasure.

Jello is still holding Klaus' pulsating cock, occasionally flicking his tongue across the tip to collect the remnants of his release whilst panting from Ray's frantic thrusting. Ray pulls on Jello's hair, making the singer's body bow backwards. Jello opens up his eyes for the first time, in what seems like a long time, and is surprised to find Klaus watching him intently.

There is a look of absolute shame and completion written across Klaus' face. On a whim, Klaus cups the side of Jello's face and runs the pad of his thumb through a trail of his own come. He places his thumb at Jello's lips and Jello sucks fervently, moaning enthusiastically. The bitter taste of Klaus' release coupled with the insistent jabbing of Ray's cock into his prostate is enough to make Jello come and it's utterly _fantastic._ Jello's tight ring of muscle clenches and flexes all along Ray's cock as the guitarist desperately seeks out his orgasm in the next few thrusts. When Ray finally does come it's punctuated by a final snap of his hips into Jello with his cock twitching after each spasm.

Klaus suddenly feels like he knows his friends much more better now and he can't decide whether that's a good or bad thing. There are some things that Klaus doesn't want to think about. Klaus doesn't want know what this might imply about himself and that doesn't seem to matter as much as it should. He isn't sure what this reveals about the _relationship_ between Ray and Jello either.

None of them move for the longest time and perhaps that's for the best. Klaus wonders absently if this was truly spontaneous or if it had been a long time coming and, as much as it scares Klaus, he's aware that the likelihood of the latter being far more true than the former. But one thing was for sure...

It had inevitably shut them _all_ up.


End file.
